Jenkins (software)
Opis Jenkins to serwer automatyzacji open source napisany w Javie. Jenkins pomaga zautomatyzować nieosobową część procesu tworzenia oprogramowania, z ciągłą integracją i ułatwianiem technicznych aspektów ciągłego dostarczania. Jest to system oparty na serwerze, który działa w kontenerach serwletów, takich jak Apache Tomcat. Obsługuje narzędzia kontroli wersji, w tym AccuRev, CVS, Subversion, Git, Mercurial, Perforce, ClearCase i RTC, i może wykonywać projekty oparte na Apache Ant, Apache Maven i sbt, a także arbitralne skrypty powłoki i polecenia wsadowe Windows. Twórcą Jenkinsa jest Kohsuke Kawaguchi. Wydany pod licencją MIT, Jenkins jest wolnym oprogramowaniem. Use:Hudson Licence Kawaguchi, Kohsuke; et al. Archived from the original on February 7, 2009. Retrieved January 30, 2011. Budowanie może być uruchamiane na różne sposoby, na przykład przez zatwierdzenie w systemie kontroli wersji, planowanie za pomocą mechanizmu podobnego do mechnizmu crona i żądanie określonego adresu URL kompilacji. Można go również uruchomić po ukończeniu innych kompilacji w kolejce. Funkcję Jenkins można rozszerzyć za pomocą wtyczek. Projekt Jenkins został przemianowany po sporze z Oracle, a jego widelec, Hudson, był rozwijany przez Oracle na jakiś czas przed przekazaniem go do Fundacji Eclipse Historia Jenkins został pierwotnie opracowany jako projekt Hudson. Kreacja Hudsona rozpoczęła się latem 2004 roku w Sun Microsystems. Został po raz pierwszy wydany w java.net w lutym 2005.Hudson Kawaguchi, Kohsuke Archived from the original (PDF) on 1 July 2014. Retrieved 28 June 2013. Około 2007 roku Hudson stał się lepszą alternatywą dla CruiseControl i innych serwerów typu open-source. Dan Dyer RetrivedJeffrey Fredrick Stack Overflow. Retrieved January 17, 2011 Na konferencji JavaOne w maju 2008 r. Oprogramowanie otrzymało nagrodę Duke's Choice Award w kategorii Developer Solutions.Duboscq, Geneviève (2008) Java One Conference. java.sun.com. Retrieved May 21, 2008 W listopadzie 2010 r. Pojawiła się kwestia w społeczności Hudson w odniesieniu do wykorzystywanej infrastruktury, która rozrosła się, aby objąć pytania dotyczące zarządzania i kontroli przez Oracle. "Who's driving this thing?" Retrieved January 31, 2011.Odbywały się negocjacje między głównymi płatnikami projektów a Oracle, i chociaż było wiele obszarów porozumienia, kluczowym punktem był znak towarowy "Hudson", po tym, jak Oracle odebrało prawo do nazwy i złożyło wniosek o znak towarowy w grudniu 2010 roku. 11 stycznia 2011 r. ogłoszono wezwanie do głosowania, aby zmienić nazwę projektu z "Hudson" na "Jenkins". Wniosek został w przeważającej większości zatwierdzony przez głosowanie społeczności w dniu 29 stycznia 2011 r., tworząc projekt Jenkins. 1 lutego 2011 r. Oracle oświadczył, że zamierza kontynuować rozwój Hudsona i uznał Jenkinsa za widelec, a nie zmianę nazwy. Jenkins i Hudson kontynuują więc jako dwa niezależne projekty, z których każdy twierdzi, że drugi jest widelcem. W grudniu 2013 r. Organizacja Jenkins na GitHub miała 567 członków projektu i około 1100 publicznych repozytoriów"Jenkins organisation on GitHub" Retrieved January 22, 2013. Jenkins (jenkinsci). Joined on Jul 21, 2009. 1.1k public repos. 567 members w porównaniu z 32 członkami Hudsona i 17 repozytoriami publicznymi. W 2011 r. Twórca Kohsuke Kawaguchi otrzymał nagrodę Google-O'Reilly Open Source Award za pracę nad projektem Hudson / Jenkins. W 2014 r. Kawaguchi został dyrektorem ds. Technologii w CloudBees. 20 kwietnia 2016 r. Wydano wersję 2 z domyślnie włączoną wtyczką Pipeline. Wtyczka pozwala na pisanie instrukcji kompilacji w Apache Groovy. Zobacz również *Testowanie *Open Source *Apache Serwer *Ciagła integracja *Testy automatyczne Przypisy Category:Integracja Category:Programowanie Category:Kontrola wersji